


Scintille di ispirazione 3

by VelenoDolce



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Original Work, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Multi, Other
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-20
Updated: 2015-09-20
Packaged: 2018-04-21 12:59:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 6,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4829987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VelenoDolce/pseuds/VelenoDolce
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Piccole storie realizzate per l'event del 19 e 20 Settembre 2015 Del gruppo facebook 'We Are Out For Prompt'<br/>Ci sono storie originali e dei fandom di Thor ed Harry Potter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Burrobirra

HollyMaster Efp HP (Per i personaggi mi fido di te, scegli quelli che preferisci): Considerazioni filosofiche con una burrobirra in mano. 

“Remus... Quella povera burrobirra è da bere, non da tormentare.” James sospira. Non è solo per la burrobirra, che sta miseramente ondeggiando nel bicchiere, ma per la faccia del suo amico.  
“Cosa?” Il ragazzo dagli occhi dorati lo fissa, non sembra aver capito il senso della frase.  
“Cosa ti turba?” Forse chiedendolo chiaramente avrà una risposta?  
“Secondo te, i gay vanno all'inferno?” Remus rimescola la bevanda con la cannuccia.  
“Cosa? Ci stai ancora pensando? Era una stupidata di Sirius, ormai non sa più cosa dire a Piton.”  
“Perchè dovrebbero andare all'inferno per aver amato qualcuno? Non è giusto...” Ignora la risposta dell'amico.  
“Chi odia va all'inferno, non chi ama. È così sbagliato amare qualcuno dello stesso sesso? Non è che uno si sveglia e decide di innamorarsi, succede e basta. Non è che uno si guarda attorno e decide, succede piano piano, poco per volta e poi... è come se qualcosa ti sbattesse contro.” Si blocca qualche secondo, pensieroso.  
“Le persone non si amano per il loro sesso. Si amano per lo sguardo attento. Per il movimento del polso durante una magia. Per la loro intelligenza. Per il loro raro sorriso...” Si blocca, James lo guarda in un modo strano.  
“Remus... noi siamo amici da molti anni ormai. Non è che vuoi dirmi di chi parli davvero?” Il sorriso dell'amico fa mancare il respiro al licantropo, si è esposto troppo. Non vuole dirlo. Non può. Cosa farebbe il suo amico? Se ne andrebbe schifato?  
“Severus...” Stringe il bordo del tavolo, quasi non respira più.  
“Per Godric... Remus!”  
Un ora e una burobirra più tardi James non sa ancora se ridere o urlare istericamente e poco virilmente. Il suo amico Remus, quello più dolce e gentile, è innamorato di quell'... non sa nemmeno più come definire quella serpe. Sirius darà di matto. Lily, deve chiedere aiuto a lei, è sveglia e intelligente, lei saprà come aiutarlo. Sempre che prima non lo affatturi per qualche motivo...


	2. In riva al fiume

Sonia Martinelli Harry Potter: Harry/Hermione: "What if?" in cui Harry ed Hermione si trovano a pochi centri metri dal baciarsi, ma Harry si ferma dicendo "è sbagliato, Ron ti ama e non possimo" 

Harry era seduto a terra, in silenzio. Ormai erano ore che stava lì, fermo, a guardare le poche barche che passavano sul fiume. Il bicchiere di birra acanto a lui era ormai diventato caldo.  
“Che fai qui, solo? Ti cercano tutti.” Hermione gli sieda accanto. È incerta. Il suo migliore amico ha il cuore spezzato e lei non ha alcuna idea di cosa poter dire per tirarlo su.  
“Molly mi ha mandato un gufo. Mi vuole lì per natale, comunque. Ginny si è presa tutta la colpa per la rottura del nostro fidanzamento.” Harry si sente strano. Svuotato. Aveva pianificato tutto il resto della sua vita, e poi... un piccolo errore e tutto era crollato. Uno sguardo di troppo, un sorriso di troppo, un sospiro di troppo.  
“Mi spiace Harry. So quanto la ami.” Hermione sospira, cosa può dire? Cosa può fare? Abbraccia l'amico. Amico. Si ripete nella testa.  
“Non la amo. Ha ragione lei. Ma volevo davvero sposarla. Vivere felice. Avere una famiglia. Non l'avrei mai tradita e lei lo sa. Per questo si è presa la colpa. Sa che non volevo illuderla o farle del male.” Sussurra, è quasi senza fiato. L'abbraccio in cui è stretto gli ha mandato in tilt il cuore. Vorrebbe poter restare in quel modo per sempre. Tra le sue braccia. Senza nemmeno accorgersene ricambia l'abbraccio. Sospira, stringendosela contro. Lei si sposta appena, si guardano negli occhi. Si avvicinano...  
“E' sbagliato, Ron ti ama e non possiamo...” Harry cerca di opporsi, ma il cuore ormai ha deciso. Per entrambi. Si baciano, con una dolcezza che li stupisce. Hermione gli stringe forte la maglietta e lui non può far a meno di pensare che sia stupendo.  
“Vedi Ron, l'amore non si può fermare. Puoi metterci tutto l'impegno che vuoi. Se lui la ama e lei ama lui, noi possiamo solo ritirarci a leccarci le nostre ferite. Hanno cercato di opporsi a questo, hanno lottato. Li ho visti cercare in tutti i modi di allontanarsi l'uno dall'altro. Se li amiamo davvero possiamo solo lasciarli vivere felici.” Ginny sospira, il fratello ha lo sguardo fisso e una grossa lacrima gli scende sulla guancia.


	3. La scusa.

Gabriella Mastellone M/M "Ti insegno io a suonare la chitarra, se vuoi" 

Marco non riesce a capire come si sia passati da una frase innocente a questo... 'Ti insegno a suonare la chitarra, se vuoi.' Era una cosa innocua, semplice, senza pericoli. Detta poi da Luca... alto, biondo e bellissimo. Non che lo dicesse lui, no, no. Lo dicevano tutte le ragazze che incontravano lo sguardo azzurro del suo compagno di corso. E poi Luca aveva un sacco di ragazze, sa per certo che non pochi giorni prima è stato a letto con quella tipina rossa tutto pepe...  
Ora però non riesce a fare quel semplice passaggio. Come sono finiti dal divano, con la chitarra in mano, al letto? E in mano ora Marco ha qualcosa di molto diverso da una chitarra...  
“Marco...” Un sospiro rocco gli sfiora l'orecchio, facendogli venire i brividi. Cosa stava pensando? Non ha più molta importanza. Di certo l'unica cosa di cui gli importa ora è quel magnifico corpo sotto di lui. Così caldo e invitante che si sente scoppiare da quanto è eccitato.  
“Ti voglio...” Quella voce lo sta facendo impazzire... o a farlo impazzire è il fatto che sia nudo, aperto e perfettamente pronto per lui? Forse tutte quelle cose messe insieme. Forse, ma solo 'forse' a farlo davvero impazzire è il fatto che lui ama Luca.  
“Ti amo.” Gli sussurra all'orecchio mentre si spinge in lui, facendolo gemere.


	4. Un faro nella notte

Giada Fraccaroli Originale, Romantico. M/M, 'Ho sbagliato numero, mi dispiace, ma resteresti al telefono con me fino a che non arrivo a casa?' 

Kairi è seduto sul letto. Non ha la forza di fare nulla. Il frigo e la dispensa sono vuoti. Non c'è niente che riesca a confortarlo in quell'appartamento. Nessuno può aiutarlo. Si sente così solo... Sa che non dovrebbe, Max lo ha sempre e solo usato, ne è consapevole. Ma è tutto il suo mondo. No. Lo era, fino a due settimane prima, lo era. Ora Kairi si sente perso, alla deriva, in quell'enorme città. Solo, perso. Spera in qualcosa, in un aiuto. In un faro in mezzo alla tempesta della sua disperazione.  
Vrrr Vrrrrr Vrrrrr  
Il telefonino sul comodino vibra e lui quasi cade dal letto per rispondere.  
“Pronto...?” Chiede, incerto. Non ha riconosciuto il numero.  
“Sam?” Una voce tesa, uno sconosciuto.  
“No, io sono Kairi...” Risponde triste.  
“Ho sbagliato numero, mi dispiace, ma resteresti al telefono con me fino a che non arrivo a casa?” La persona all'altro capo della linea sembra persa, come lui.  
“Si. Sono solo e non ho nulla da fare.” Risponde, quasi sperando che quella possa essere la svolta della sua vita.  
“Grazie, oggi mi va tutto male. Ho anche sbagliato l'unico numero che ricordavo a memoria. Dell'unica persona che mi parla ancora... Oggi mi va tutto male. Ho perso l'ultimo treno.” Lo sconosciuto cerca di ridere.  
“Non è la tua giornata fortunata. Ma... sai, è finita. Tre minuti fa, la tua giornata no è finita. Hai telefonato e ti ho risposto io. Quindi direi che magari la fortuna inizia a girare. Visto che sono anche disposto a parlare con te.” Kairi cerca di essere allegro.  
“Si, grazie... Stavo iniziando a pensare di buttarmi sotto la prima macchina che passa. Ma mi sarei solo ritrovato a dover pagare dei danni a qualcuno e uscirne illeso. Sono anche fradicio. Un vero disastro. Dovrei entrare da Tesco, magari comprarmi qualcosa da mettermi, manca ancora molto per arrivare a casa...” Un sospiro pesante ferma il discorso. Tesco, ce n'è uno poco distante da lui...  
“Non ne ho voglia, a malapena riesco a mettere un passo dopo l'altro. Sono sfinito.” Lo sconosciuto sembra piangere.  
“Io non esco di casa da quattro giorni. Non ci riesco, non dopo... che mi ha lasciato.” Confessa con un sospiro.  
“Non ho nemmeno più nulla da mangiare. Tanto non ho fame.” Sorride alla stupidità della cosa.  
“Dovresti mangiare. E uscire, sopratutto. Stare soli è peggio. Ormai sono abituato ad essere mollato, stare a rimuginarci su non serve a nulla, credimi. Comunque il mio nome è Tom.” Tom... un bel nome, dolce.  
“Ma no... hanno soppresso il bas, come ci torno a casa ora? Sono tredici chilometri...” Un piccolo gemito di disperazione. Kairi si alza e va alla finestra. Dal quarto piano vede la strada e la camionetta dei vigili del fuoco che esce in strada e parte per una missione. La guarda scivolare per la strada buia. I lampeggianti si accendono e sente l'urlo della sirena attraverso il cellulare.  
“I vigili del fuoco?” Domanda a voce alta.  
“Si, sono appena partiti. Hai da fare per le prossime ore? Io ho da camminare ancora molto a lungo... No! No no no. La batte” La comunicazione si interrompe. A Kairi il cuore gli balza in gola. Esce sul balcone per guardare fuori. Un ragazzo è alla fermata del bas, si poggia al palo e scuote la testa, in mano ha il cellulare? Si infila le scarpe e praticamente vola giù per le scale.  
Quando arriva sulla strada si blocca, il ragazzo alto dall'altra parte della strada sembra disperato, perso. Cammina con il cellulare in mano.  
“Tom!” Urla mentre attraversa la strada. Due occhi verde chiaro lo guardano, pieni di lacrime.  
“Kairi?” Tom lo sussurra senza capire. Ma chi altro potrebbe abbracciarlo in quel modo?  
Kairi cercava in faro nella tempesta, si è ritrovato ad essere lui il faro nella notte di un altra anima in cerca di salvezza.


	5. Notte di luna

Gaia Riddle Gold Remus/Severus: notte di luna piena. 

La luna illumina la foresta con i suoi raggi bianchi. Severus si sente inquieto. Qualcosa dentro al suo cuore non vuole dargli pace. Chiude gli occhi e si da dello stupido. Deve concentrarsi sulla raccolta delle erbe, non sulla luna piena. Inizia a raccogliere meticolosamente tutte le erbe della sua lista. Meticolosamente e con velocità, si potrebbe dire, ma lui non lo ammetterà mai. Lui non ha paura. No, nemmeno un po'. Non teme nulla, lui. È un mangiamrte temuto. Un ottima spia. Un mago potente. Allora perchè continua a guardare i raggi della luna che filtrano attraverso gli alberi? Sospira. Finisce in fretta di raccogliere le erbe e va a posarle al castello.  
“Padrone vuole cena? Padrone vuole che gli porti da bere? Da mangiare?” Il suo elfo gli si inchina accanto.  
“Portami una cesta con del tea caldo per due, torta e biscotti.” Si arrende, sa cosa lo fa tendere nelle lunghe notti di luna piena. Sa cosa lo angustia. Sa cosa lo spaventa. Severus è forte e sicuro delle sue capacità. Ma l'essere che gli tormenta il cuore no. Remus è dolce e fragile e nelle notti di luna piena diventa un lupo mannaro. Si autodistrugge ogni mese per tutta la notte. E la mattina si strugge nella paura di aver ferito qualcuno, fatto del male a persone o animali. Il suo elfo gli appare accanto con un piccolo scoppio.  
“Domattina avvisa Albus che starò fuori tutto il giorno, non so se ci sarò a cena. Tu sei libero di riposare quanto vuoi fino al mio ritorno.” Prende il cesto che l'elfo gli porge e ci mette dentro pozioni varie e bende.  
La casa di Remus è poco più di quattro assi tenute su a spago. Severus scuote la testa ed entra. Sa che lui è lì appena varca la soglia. C'è odore di sangue. La luna è calata da pochi minuti, non c'è nulla da temere, dice al suo cuore. Finge anche con se stesso di temere il lupo e non che la sua paura è quella di vedere quanto il suo amore si sia distrutto durante quella notte.  
“Remus...” Sussurra a un ammasso in camera da letto. Un piccolo movimento è l'unica risposta. C'è odore di terra e sangue.  
“E' meglio se ti fai un bagno. Sei ferito?” Domande alle quali, lo sa, non riceverà risposta. Sospira e riempie la vasca con acqua calda. Ogni volta si stupisce del fatto che Remus viva in un posto simile, non c'è nemmeno l'acqua corrente, deve fare tutto con la magia. Torna in camera e si leva mantello e veste. Resta in camicia e pantaloni, più comodi per aiutare l'altro ad alzarsi e entrare in vasca. Anche con il suo aiuto Remus fatica a fare i pochi metri necessari. Sembra stare peggio del solito. Severus si rimbocca le maniche della camicia. Deve lavarlo lui, il biondo non riesce quasi ad alzare le braccia. Sospira quando inizia a lavarlo e può vedere i lividi e le ferite su quella pelle bianca. Remus sembra quasi assente, ma lui sa che è ben consapevole delle sue mani sul corpo. A fatica lo porta sul letto.  
“Perchè ti fai questo? Lascia che io mi prenda davvero cura di te...” Quasi lo implora mentre gli fascia un taglio particolarmente profondo sul torace.  
“Perchè dovresti aiutarmi?” Remus lo domanda guardandolo negli occhi.  
“Mi spezza il cuore vedere che ti riduci in questo modo.” La voce di Severus è triste.  
“So che non ricambierai mai i miei sentimenti. Ma ti prego, lascia che io ti tenga al sicuro almeno nelle notti di luna piena. Solo una notte al mese, non ti chiedo niente in cambio.” Si passa le mani sul viso, si sente impotente e stanco. Lo guarda, i lividi, i graffi... gli fanno male al cuore.  
“Dovresti odiarmi, perchè invece vuoi...” Gli occhi dorati si perdono in quelli neri profondamente tristi.  
“Ti amo, Remus. Ti prego...” Una piccola lacrima scivola sul viso teso del professore.  
Remus non capisce, ma sa che deve asciugarla. Lo fa con un bacio. Per ogni lacrima che scende c'è un bacio che l'asciuga. Fino a quando entrambi sono talmente esausti da addormentarsi sul letto, insieme.


	6. Noia

Ale River-Sherly Rizza Thorki - Loki in cella si annoia, Thor va a fargli visita

Loki chiude il libro. Si guarda attorno. Li ha letti tutti, deve chiederne altri. Ma ormai è tardi, non ne avrà fino a domani. Si sdraia sulla brandina. La sua proiezione sta seduta composta a leggere davanti a tutti. Sbuffa. Cosa farebbero le guardie a vederlo sdraiato in quel modo? Meglio non tentarle troppo, non vuole mandarne nessuna ai curatori e perdere la sua fornitura di libri...  
“Loki.” Thor è in piedi davanti alla cella. La sua copia si volta a fissarlo senza troppo interesse. Il biondo apre la cella e la richiude una volta all'interno. Resta bloccato. Sbatte alcune volte le palpebre. Quello che vede ora non è la stessa cosa che vedeva pochi secondi prima. Si volta e vede l'inganno. Sembra che tra quella cella e il corridoio ce ne sia un altra, con lui e Loki che siedono al tavolo. Ma lui è in piedi. E Loki è sdraiato mezzo nudo sul letto. Quella vista gli azzera la salivazione in un istante.  
“Ma guarda chi si vede da queste parti... il possente dio del tuono... Potevi avvisarmi della visita, mi sarei fatto trovare...pronto.” Loki lo dice ammiccando. Ha notato lo sguardo famelico dell'altro e vuole approfittarne. Un piccolo diversivo in quella monotonia. Resta sdraiato comodamente sui cuscini. Indossa solo dei leggeri pantaloni di seta, teme che se continua a pensare a quelle mani forti si capirà presto dove stia andando la sua mente. Ma poi... perchè no? In fondo non sono fratelli. Non sono nulla.  
“Vieni qui...” Sussurra dolce.  
“Non sei mai venuto a trovarmi. Mi avevi detto che...” Lascia volutamente la frase a metà. Sospira e si volta di lato, dando le spalle al colosso biondo, che appoggia il martello a terra e gli si avvicina subito, sedendosi sul letto.  
“Loki, io...”  
“Shh.” Lo blocca voltandosi di scatto e mettendogli una mano sulle labbra.  
“Non parlare, Thor, non dirmi altre bugie. Non tu. Sei l'unico a cui creda. Quello che mi spezza il cuore più di tutti.” Sussurra sedendosi accanto a lui. I loro visi sono vicini e le sue dita si spostano ad accarezzare le labbra dell'altro. Si pere un po' in quegli occhi limpidi e confusi che non sanno se credergli o meno.  
“Leva l'armatura, non ti serve.” Lo supplica con il tono della sua voce, con gli occhi. Abbassa le mani sul torace muscoloso e scioglie lui stesso le cinghie per liberarlo dalla solida corazza. Si deve mordere le labbra per non baciare il dio davanti a lui, che sembra così perso e così dannatamente sexy...  
“Ti toglieresti anche il resto? Per me?” Chiede avvicinandosi ancora, ormai quasi si sfiorano. Può vedere il desiderio crescente negli occhi di Thor, si domanda quanto possa essere palese il suo. Gli toglie la maglia, accarezzandogli la pelle.  
“Fermati...” Il dio del tuono sa che c'è qualcosa di profondamente sbagliato. Cerca di ritrarsi. Ma le labbra del moro sono sulle sue. Tutto perde di importanza. Con un sospiro chiude gli occhi e si lascia trascinare dal suo desiderio.  
“Thor...” Loki lo sussurra ad ogni spinta, in preda a un piacere che gli fa vibrare corpo e anima. Il suo dio lo sta possedendo con forza da almeno mezz'ora e non sembra volersi fermare. È già venuto, ma ora è di nuovo pronto. Si sente scoppiare il cuore.  
“Thor...” Riesce a fermarsi sempre in tempo, prima di finire la frase. Non può finire quella frase, non può confessare cosa custodisce nel cuore. Lo spezzerebbe e si spezzerebbe. Deve fingere, mentire, imbrogliare. Deve far di tutto pur di tenere unito il suo cuore in pezzi. Thor è lì, con lui, dentro di lui. Solo sesso, cerca di dire la sua mente. Il dio del tuono sta praticamente abusando di lui, ma non importa. Domani farà male, lo sa. Ma domani non è adesso. E il dio sopra di lui è quasi al limite. Si guardano negli occhi. Loki viene con un lungo gemito, sporcando ancora entrambi.  
“Ne avevi voglia?” Thor sussurra al suo orecchio. Ma poi geme il suo nome mentre si svuota dentro di lui. Ansimano entrambi, guardandosi. Per qualche secondo tutto sembra perfetto e immobile. Ma non può durare in eterno, tutto deve tornare alla normalità.


	8. Fratellino

Blyth Efpfanwriter Qualcosa su questo? (Foto)

“Mamma...” Il bambino biondo la guarda, ma non aggiunge altro.  
“Dimmi, amore mio.” Frigga sorride dolce, allungando la mano per farlo avvicinare. Il figlio ultimamente sembra strano, incerto. L'arrivo del piccolo Loki lo ha turbato più di quanto pensasse? Il piccolo Thor si inginocchia davanti a lei, le spalle scese, triste. È raro vederlo così e lei si preoccupa subito.   
“Loki mi vorrà mai bene?” Thor lo sussurra, incerto. Il piccolo angioletto moro che siede davanti a lei si volta a guardare il fratello maggiore succhiandosi il dito.  
“Certo, piccolo mio. Perchè te lo domandi?” Frigga sorride dolce, non capisce bene cosa voglia dire il suo tesoro.  
“Ieri sera ho fatto un sogno. Io ero grande e anche Loki. Era alto e forte. Ma mi voleva picchiare. Io non capivo il perchè...”  
Lei prende il braccio del figlio maggiore con dolcezza, lo tira leggermente verso di lei, lui l'abbraccia e inizia a piangere.  
“Lui è il mio fratellino, io voglio che mi voglia bene. Perchè voleva picchiarmi?”  
“Era solo un incubo, piccolo mio. Loki crescerà e vi vorrete bene, come è giusto che sia.” Lei gli bacia il viso. Il suo tesoro biondo è così dolce... Ha un animo buono. Lei lo coccola tra le braccia mentre piange.  
“Ga...Gaaaa” Loki si lamenta. Con una mano stringe lo scialle della madre e con l'altra afferra la maglia del fratello, le tira entrambe, in cerca di attenzioni.  
“Vedi, Thor? Lui ti cerca già. Ti vuole bene.” Frigga sorride e bacia entrambi i figli, che sorridono.


	9. Un giusto sbaglio

Donatella Ceglia Ti lascio un prompt generico per una di queste coppie: Teddy Lupin/Bill Weasley oppure Hermione/Lucius oppure Fred/George: era così sbagliato, eppure così profondamente giusto, indugiare in quei baci rabbiosi e disperati. 

Le mani di Ted sono ovunque si di lui, accarezzano, graffiano, esplorano, possiedono. Lui è di Ted? Forse si. No. Non dovrebbe. No, lui non può considerarsi di Ted. E Ted? Ted è suo? È un enorme sbaglio quello. Solo un enorme sbaglio... Ma. Ma... E' anche la cosa più bella che sia accaduta in tutta la sua vita. Le mani di Ted... Merlino, morirebbe per sentire quelle mani ancora e ancora... E' uno sbaglio. Deve fermarsi. Fermare le sue mani su quel corpo giovane e flessuoso. Fermare le sue labbra che baciano quelle del suo... suo cosa? Si domanda intensificando il bacio, trasformandolo in qualcosa di più profondo. Ted cosa è per lui? Cos'è lui per Ted? Il bacio si fa disperato, furioso. Si assaporano con rabbia e qualcosa di molto simile all'amore. È tutto sbagliato. È tutto così perfetto. Ted geme spingendosi tra le sue mani e lui non può che assecondare quel movimento, afferrando l'erezione del giovane e pompandola con forza. Altri gemiti, pieni del suo nome. È sesso, solo sesso. Pensa, ma è solo un attimo. Quello non è sesso, lo sa molto bene. C'è fame tra loro. E rabbia. E forza. E passione. C'è un profondo amore. Così profondo che per viverlo stanno andando contro tutto. La famiglia, le convenzioni sociali, contro loro stessi. Ma Ted... Il suo dolce e forte ragazzo è lì, tra le sue mani, e lo vuole. Tutto il resto non è nulla. Ci sono solo loro. Poi penserà al resto, poi... Ora c'è il corpo stretto del suo Ted, pronto per accoglierlo. Ora c'è il loro piacere. Ora c'è il loro amore. Si spinge in lui con questo pensiero. Lui ama Ted. Guarda gli occhi del ragazzo sotto di lui e sa che Ted ama lui.


	10. Un lupo eccitato

Olimpia E. Petruzzella Harry Potter. Wolfstar, rossa. Sirius si annoia a Grimmauld Place. E Remus cerca di distrarlo. 

“Reeeeemusssss...” Sirus lo chiama strisciando il nome, è sdraiato sul divano. La testa che pende oltre il bracciolo. Il licantropo cerca stoicamente di ignorarlo. Vuole leggere quel libro.  
“Reeeeeemuuuuussss...” Viene chiamato ancora. Fa un profondo respiro, infastidito.  
“Mi annoioooooo.” La voce petulante del compagno gli fa chiudere il libro di scatto. Sirius sa in quel preciso istante di essere nei guai.  
“In camera da letto. Ora.” Remus si alza e gli da quel semplice ordine, a cui l'altro obbedisce all'istante.  
“Ero tranquillo, a leggere, in pace. Mi hai costretto a fermarmi. Ora che hai tutta la mia attenzione vedi di soddisfarmi, in fretta.” Gli dice sedendosi contro la testiera del letto, le gambe stese avanti a lui, nonostante la voce sembri infastidita la sua postura è rilassata, sorride appena. Sirius quasi boccheggia, non ha la minima idea di cosa fare. Il suo dolce compagno non è mai così autoritario... Poi in un piccolo guizzo di intelligenza si rende conto che mancano solo due giorni alla luna piena. Stanno insieme da poco meno di un mese, come sarà fare sesso con l'influsso del pupo dentro il suo amore? Sa che lo sta per scoprire.  
“Sei ancora così? Spogliati.” Un altro ordine, stavolta più perentorio. Al moro scende un brivido lungo la schiena. Obbedisce, ma poi sta fermo, nudo, davanti al letto.  
“Ora preparati davanti a me, fammi vedere.” Remus sa che a parlare è in una certa misura il lupo, ma gli piace, si eccita a vedere l'altro che sussulta e poi si piaga sulla scrivania, esponendosi alla sua vista. Si spoglia lentamente, godendo dello spettacolo che l'altro gli offre. Sirius ormai geme piano il suo nome. Si morde le labbra. Lo vuole, ma è ancora presto.  
“Più veloce.” La voce gli esce roca dal desiderio. Si accarezza l'erezione ormai evidente. Ancora un po' e potrà affondare dentro al corpo caldo e accogliente del suo amante, amico, amore... Sirius non lo guarda, non si accorge che lui si alza e gli si avvicina.  
“Sei pronto per me?” Gli sussurra poggiando le mani sulle natiche del compagno.  
“Si...” Sirius geme e toglie le dita dalla sua apertura. Non vuole accontentarlo subito.  
“Tieniti alla scrivania.” Gli dice all'orecchio, piegato sulla schiena del moro. L'erezione che strofina nel solco tra le natiche muscolose e perfette.  
“Ti prego... Remus...” Sirius non resiste più, lo vuole, sentirlo contro di se non gli basta, vuole che lo possieda completamente. Questo Remus lo sa, proprio per questo continua quel piccolo gioco di tortura.  
“Mi vuoi?” Quasi gli ringhia nell'orecchio.  
“Remus...” Una supplica è l'unica risposta. Con un unico movimento Remus affonda completamente in lui, facendolo gemere e tendere, non era pronto per quello, il gemito è a metà tra dolore e piacere.  
“Vuoi questo?” Gli morde il collo, abbastanza per fargli sentire i denti, ma non troppo per lasciargli i segni. Sirius non riesce a parlare, troppo sorpreso dalla forza con cui lo inchioda contro la scrivania. Remus inizia a muoversi, forte e deciso, il lupo prende possesso dei suoi movimenti e del corpo sotto di se. Gemono entrambi ad ogni affondo profondo e veloce. Il moro deve stringere la scrivania per non perdersi in quel mare di sensazioni. Il suo compagno, sempre dolce e lento ora è qualcosa di completamente diverso. Forte, passionale, senza freni. Lo possiede completamente, perso nel proprio piacere, senza curarsi di lui. È strano... ma anche molto eccitante. Si sente aperto, esposto, quasi violato. Ma questo lo esalta, sa che non gli farà troppo male, non potersi sedere per un giorno vale di certo il piacere di essere scopato in quel modo estremamente passionale.  
Remus è quasi perso in quel piacere così perfetto, eccitante, intenso. Si rende conto delle sue mani che stringono forte i fianchi del suo amore, sa che gli lascerà piccoli lividi. Ma non si ferma. Vuole sentire di più. Si sposta, mettendosi dritto, ora ha più libertà di movimento di prima, può aumentare ancora il ritmo, può spingersi con più forza. Il suono che sente quando affonda nel corpo sotto di lui è perfetto, sublime. Ormai è al limite. Ancora poche spinte e si svuota dentro al corpo di Sirius. Sfinito e appagato si appoggia ancora in avanti, contro la schiena dell'altro. Ansima. La sua mano scivola in basso, sull'erezione tesa e bisognosa di attenzioni. Bastano poche carezze e Sirius viene gemendo il suo nome. Si sente stanco e appagato. Si lascia cadere a terra. Chiude gli occhi in cerca di qualche attimo di riposo.  
“Merlino... sei stato...” Il moro gli si accascia tra le braccia, ansima, non riesce a riprendere fiato.  
“Scusa.” Remus lo sussurra, iniziando a capire cosa ha realmente fatto. Lo abbraccia, nascondendo il viso tra il collo e la spalla del suo amore.  
“Scusa? Amore io direi ancora! È stato magnifico!” Sirius gli alza il viso, sorride. Ha scoperto che ama i giorni prima della luna piena!


	11. Il compleanno

Alice Sacchini Marvel, Avengers. E' il compleanno di Thor, e gli Avengers gli organizzano una festa a sorpresa. Peccato che ad Asgard non esista una cosa come il 'compleanno'.  
Bonus se riesci a infilarci anche Spiderman e Wolverine.  
Puoi farla sia gen che shippy, purché sia sempre Thor-centric.

Thor entra alla torre e non ci trova nessuno. Si guarda attorno senza capire. Lo hanno chiamato e poi non ci sono? Fa alcuni passi nella stanza e...  
“Auguri!!!” Tutti i suoi amici sbucano da dietro ai loro nascondigli improvvisati. Lui sussulta a quel casino, ma poi li guarda senza capire.  
“Auguri armadio. Quanti ne festeggi?” Tony gli mette in mano un drink e sorride. Il dio resta fermo, completamente confuso.  
“Thor, tutto bene?” Natasha lo tira verso il basso per dargli un bacio sulla guancia.  
“Buon compleanno.” Gli dice accarezzandogli il viso, pensava che quella barba fosse dura, invece è morbida e soffice.  
“Comple...? Non conosco questa parola. Mi spiace.” Thor le sorride incerto.  
“Come chiamate voi la festa che fate ogni anno in onore della nascita di qualcuno?” Bruce gli sorride, forse ha capito.  
“Non festeggiamo le nascite negli anni, solo quando avvengono.” Il dio sorride incerto. I suoi amici sono sempre più strani.  
“Qui si trova il modo di festeggiare il più possibile. Ora vieni a tagliare la torta.” Uno dei nuovi avengers arriva insieme a un mutante, portano una strana cosa bianca su un carrello, sarebbe una torta? Il dio se lo domanda curioso.  
“Quindi questo è il primo compleanno che festeggi? Quanti sono?” Steve gli fa un gesto, per farlo avvicinare.  
“Millecentotrentadue. È una strana usanza la vostra. Cosa dovrei fare?” Thor decide che quella cosa gli piace.  
“Fortuna non ti abbiamo messo tutte le candeline. Ora tagli e mangiamo la torta, poi apri i regali.” Clint gli sorride. A Thor sembrano tutti allegri, si lascia la stanchezza alle spalle, si rilassa con i suoi amici. L'unica cosa che gli manca ora è lui. Le sue frasi taglienti, la sua risata, le sue mani, il suo profumo quando stavano vicini.  
“Thor, tutto bene?” Natasha gli sieda accanto. Lui annuisce e cerca di sorridere.  
“Non puoi mentirmi, lo sai. Non conosco nessuno più trasparente di te. Sei quasi imbarazzante per uno di... quanti sono? Millecinquecentotrentadue...” Lei gli da una pacca sul braccio.  
“Mi manca Loki.” Il dio scuote la testa e incurva le spalle, sembra sul punto di piangere. Nat cerca disperatamente un diversivo, è la sua festa di compleanno e lei è quasi riuscita a farlo piangere.  
“L'ho visto nella mia visione. Era così... vivo.” Thor riesce per un soffio a dire che era bello.  
“Sai, si dice che quando esprimi un desiderio e spegni le candeline di compleanno tutte in un soffio solo, quello si avvera.” Lei sorride convinta, o almeno spera di sembrarlo... Gli indica la torta su cui stanno mettendo una piccola fila di candeline. Non saranno tutte, ma di certo il dio non saprà la differenza.  
“Avanti Thor, esprimi un desiderio, ma senza dirlo a voce alta, e spegnile tutte.” Clint gli sorride. Alla fine sono riusciti a trovare e accendere solo un centinaio di quelle piccole cosine azzurre, ma non sembra importare al dio, che prende un grosso fiato e soffia.

“Auguri, Thor.”La voce di Loki gli fa aprire gli occhi e mancare il respiro. La sala è vuota, lui si era addormentato sul divano.  
“Loki...” Un sussurro lieve esce dalle sue labbra.  
“Mi sembri triste. Non dovresti finalmente essere felice senza di me?” Il moro gli permette di prenderlo per il braccio e di farselo sedere in grembo.  
“Solo tu, in tutto l'universo, può rendermi felice.” Thor non sa se sia un allucinazione o un qualche scherzo. Ma se lo stringe contro, ispirando a fondo quel suo profumo particolare. Gli ha sempre ricordato il ghiaccio, sin da piccoli.  
“Ti amo, Loki. Sono perso senza di te. Perdona la mia stupidità. La mia arroganza. Il mio egoismo...” Un singhiozzo gli sfugge dalle labbra.  
“Ti amo, Thor.” Loki gli fa alzare il viso, si specchia in quegli occhi azzurri pieni di lacrime, sorride e si abbassa a baciarlo.


	12. Un unica lacrima

Gaia Riddle Gold Ho voglia di altro Remus/Severus... rossa: Al matrimonio di Remus con Fleur Severus è tristissimo. Non ha mai rivelato il suo amore per lo sposo e non può certo immaginare che Remus lascerà tutto per venirlo a consolare  
Bonus: il matrimonio salta 

Remus si guarda, incerto, allo specchio. Manca solo mezz'ora e poi sarà tutto finito. Tutto a posto. Sospira. È un suo dovere. Dovere... Dovrebbe essere felice. Dovrebbe... Sospira. La figura allo specchio non sorride come dovrebbe, è troppo tirato. Ma nessuno ci farà caso. Penseranno che è solo teso. Nessuno si accorgerà della differenza. Solo Lui potrebbe... ma Lui non c'è. Basta, non deve tormentarsi in quel modo. Chiude gli occhi, fa dei respiri profondi. Fissa la sua immagine nello specchio, ma poi lo sposta appena, ecco, ora va meglio. Remus finge di guardarsi allo specchio. Che invece riflette una delle portefinestre alle sue spalle. Ma nessuno se ne accorgerà. Tutti intorno a lui chiacchierano e ridono. Lui invece fa solo quel suo sorriso tirato. Guarda ancora lo specchio e il respiro gli muore in gola. Lui è lì. Lui... Lui. Osserva con attenzione il viso affilato, i capelli neri sono molto più lunghi dell'ultima volta che gli ha visti, e, stranamente, ben tenuti. Gli occhi neri sono profondamente tristi mentre fissano qualcuno... lui. Quegli occhi neri lo fissano da lontano. Perchè? È stato invitato, per quale motivo non è lì in camera con gli altri? Vuole andare a chiederglielo. Stringe i pugni. E poi? Che gli dice se Severus gli chiede perchè lo vuole lì? Non ha nessuna risposta accettabile a quella domanda. Si morde il labbro, incerto se uscire sulla terrazza o se rimanere lì. Severus gli sembra a pezzi, ha un espressione triste e tesa. Lo vede chiudere gli occhi mentre una lacrima gli scivola sulla guancia. Sussulta a quella vista. Perchè? Si domanda. Vorrebbe saperlo, ma il professore si sposta e sparisce dietro l'angolo della casa. Remus quasi non si rende conto di chi lo chiama, esce dalla portafinestra con l'unica intenzione di stringere e consolare Severus. Lo insegue, ma quando volta l'angolo è sparito. Sente dei passi dietro di se. Non vuole che lo fermino, deve trovare Severus, non gli importa di altro. Passa di corsa davanti alle porte finestre, quasi tutte chiuse. Una mano lo afferra e lo tira all'interno.  
“Perchè scappi da Potter?” Severus è così vicino da poter sentire il calore del suo fiato contro l'orecchio.  
“Non lo so.” Risponde incerto. Si volta lentamente, i loro visi ora sono a pochi centimetri di distanza.  
“Perchè piangi?” Sussurra, sono così dannatamente vicini...  
“Per te.” Una confessione a fior di labbra. Per Remus tutto diventa improvvisamente chiaro. Quella lacrima, quell'unica lacrima. Era per lui, solo per lui. Spinge il moro indietro, sul letto della camera. Non gli importa di nient'altro che di Lui. Il matrimonio, la sua sposa, i testimoni, gli invitati... non esistono più. C'è solo Lui, solo Severus. Tra le sue mani, tra le sue braccia, tra le sue gambe aperte. Ansima e chiude gli occhi. Tutto troppo in fretta, tutto troppo veloce, tutto troppo intenso. Stringe le spalle di Severus con forza mentre l'altro entra in lui. Geme di dolore e piacere, quasi non l'ha nemmeno preparato, ma non gli importa. Lo vuole, lo desidera, lo brama.  
“Severus...” Inizia a gemere il suo nome ad ogni affondo, beandosi dei gemiti rochi che riesce a strappare all'inflessibile professore. Se potessero vederlo ora i suoi alunni, ne sarebbero affascinati. Gli occhi neri sono due pozzi colmi di piacere ed eccitazione. Le labbra socchiuse sono rosse dai baci che si sono scambiati e leggermente tese in un piccolissimo sorriso. Quella pelle bianchissima è perfetta e morbida sotto le sue dita. Tutto quello lo porta presto al limite, si tende, inarcando la schiena in cerca di una diversa angolazione, in cerca di qualcosa di più che l'atro è subito pronto a dargli, intensificando le spinte, spingendosi con forza fino in fondo dentro di lui. Quando Severus gli afferra l'erezione lui sa che è perso. Perso nel piacere, perso in quel sentimento che ha cercato invano di soffocare.  
“Severus.” Geme riempiendo la mano del moro del suo sperma caldo. Lo afferra per il collo e lo coinvolge in un bacio appassionato. Basta poco per far capitolare il professore, che viene dentro di lui con un lungo gemito roco.  
“Non dovevamo...” Severus ansima ancora, steso sopra di lui.  
“Già. Non abbiamo nemmeno tolto il copriletto. Abbiamo fatto un disastro...” Remus ride. Improvvisamente il futuro non gli sembra più così cupo. Anzi. La giornata è bella e luminosa, non se ne era accorto prima, lo fa ora, anche se le pesanti tende sono chiuse e in stanza entrano solo poche lamelle di luce.  
“Ti amo.” Sussurra all'orecchio del suo amore, lo ha taciuto troppo. Quella lacrima era per lui. Ora vuole che l'altro rida solo per lui. Severus si tende, ha sentito bene? Il cuore gli batte furioso nel petto. Sono lì, nudi e si domanda se l'altro abbia davvero detto che lo ama...  
“Ti amo, Severus. Con tutta l'anima.” Remus lo stringe tra le braccia, ride ancora. Una risata felice e piena di gioia. Tutto andrà bene. Non gli importa del matrimonio, dei parenti, di nulla. Lui è nell'unico posto dove vuole stare.


End file.
